the_unkleversefandomcom-20200213-history
LORE
It's lore all the way down... LORE (more commonly known as LORE #02) is an ongoing collection of video logs about the Unkleverse, created by the Loremaster Medula and specifically involving the goings-on of Unkle Adams and his twisted progeny Curtis Bernard, leading up to the fabled Great Clash of Unks and containing snippets of information about future Unkle conflicts such as the Cleeti Incursions. Origin and purpose LORE #02 began as a chronicle of Unkle Adams' exploits in the present. Covering the recent history and meteoric rise of Curtis Adams from underground hip-hop sensation to a powerful figurehead hellbent on saving the world, this chronicle attempts to document Curtis' efforts to ensure a safer world, the means by which he does so and any relevant information concerning Adams' clones, for three primary purposes: # Ensuring the Laws of Originality™ are maintained by followers of the Unk. # Chronicling the history of Unkle Adams and his clones for future generations. # Allowing for full integration between clones and seedlings once Operation Planting Seeds has reached fruition. There is however a fourth, much more pressing purpose covered below. The Order of Loremasters Founded in the 25th century, the Order of Loremasters is a body of scholars, librarians and Unkbots dedicated to the preservation and dissemination of Unkle Adams lore and in particular his anti-bullying message. The Order was founded following the critically and commercially acclaimed LORE #02 series, in an effort to gain a greater understanding of Unkle Adams' plans and personal philosophy and create a message easily understood by all the world. There is however, a more pressing purpose to the Order. Their most gifted scribe, Medula Oblongata, gained strange and disturbing visions in his dreams of barbarians with Adams' face on them rampaging across the galaxy in a twisted perversion of Operation Planting Seeds, destroying planetary economies with the sheer volume of albums they were putting out and building Dyson sphere cuck sheds to imprison husbands whose wives were selected for seed planting. Medula's concerns were dismissed until a time warp opened above the Loremasters' headquarters, whereupon the lorekeepers were set upon by an endless horde of Cleeti soldiers. Armed with an Original™ ray gun and a chrono-pod, Medula was sent back in time to the 21st century to find out how the Cleeti were created, and change history so they can never conquer the galaxy. Medula's Quest Sent back in time to the 21st century, the task that lays upon Medula's shoulders is a pressing one indeed. They must not only find out where and when the original Cleetus came to be, they must also change the course of history so that the Cleetus Singularity never comes to fruition and the galaxy's wives remain un-probed. Through their findings, Medula has deduced that the original Cleetus is in fact a mask of the Dark Unkle, Curtis Bernard. The different LORES It must be noted that LORE #02 is only one of many different LORES produced about the Unkles. Here are a few other timelines of varying importance to the current-day story of LORE #02. * LORE #055: The Future War Saga. Covering the Cleeti Incursions, Jupiter cuck sheds and the rising popularity of Adams™ retro record players. * LORE #07: Medieval Era. Lasting roughly from the 5th to 15th century, the origins of Adams' cuckolding regimen, the Freedom Unk assassin guild and the Great Simplification. * LORE #01: REDACTED LORE #02 Videos Listed below are the LORE #02 video logs in chronological order: * LORE #02 Chapter 1 - covers the creation of Unkle Adams and his ability to create clones. Reveals the rise of the warped creation known as Curtis Bernard, his Dark Unk persona and his efforts to take upon the mantle of Unkle Adams. Cleetus makes an appearance as Curtis Bernard's alter ego, created using reality-warping technology provided by '''REDACTED. '''Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/779543375521692/permalink/874024452740250/ * LORE #02 Chapter 2 - further mention of Adams being imbued with Originality™ and the most prominent Unkle clones. Introduction of the WIVES galactic unit of power. Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/779543375521692/permalink/881015312041164/?hc_location=ufi * LORE #02 Chapter 3 - a brief look at the Future War Saga of LORE #055. Details a dark future where a numberless horde of Cleeti ravage the galaxy's wives and slaughter millions of rising hip-hop rappers. In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only Unkle Adams - but not as we know him. Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/779543375521692/permalink/886431501499545/?hc_location=ufi * LORE #02 Chapter 4 - a shocking report where Curtis Adams and his bodyguards Mr. Trapezoid and Freedom Unk were attacked in a drive-by shooting by none other than MC Ride. While suffering heavy disfigurement, Adams and his clones were able to escape with their lives. This event was foretold by a child claiming to be a clone of Unkle Adams, though their significance is unknown. This was determined by Loremaster Medula to be the flashpoint that would trigger all-out war between the father Curtis Adams and his fallen son Curtis Bernard. Link: https://www.facebook.com/100012828782104/videos/300593937044897/ * LORE #02 Chapter 5 - the Battle of the Clones. Curtis Adams and Curtis Bernard meet on the battlefield, with both sides left beaten and bloodied. MC Ride displays his shadow clone ability, to little effect as it is quickly negated by Curtis Adams. Curtis Bernard and his allies are forced to retreat and fight another day. Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/779543375521692/permalink/897747397034622/ Note that you must be a member of Unkle Adams Originalposting to view the LORE #02 video logs. Miscellaneous reports and rumours This section covers any tidbits of lore that could influence the Cleeti Incursion. * A truce has been declared between both Ascended Unkles, Starboy Bebop and CYB3R Unk. This is theorised to be a result of their massive W.I.V.Es levels being too volatile to remain in proximity to one another; a clash between both titans may have catastrophic consequences for the universe. * Curtis Bernard, along with MC Ride and the original Cleetus, are still at large. Their plans as of yet are currently unknown to us. * Operation Planting Seeds is meeting with resounding success all across America and Europe. The first Seedlings are expected to arrive sometime in 2017 - what this will mean for the current generation of Unkle Adams clones is not known.